


蓑羽鹤

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源 非常十分以及及其的ooc 童话au 趁着十一看看能不能写完
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada





	蓑羽鹤

我生活在一个部落，那里被山环绕，浓雾笼罩了天空。部落的人据说是神龙的后裔，世世代代都生活在山里。

没有人能够出去，即使拥有翅膀也没有人能够飞行，广袤的山林便是我们生存的地方。

部落里流传着一个故事，那是关于一个向往天空的少年与他的哥哥的事情，这件事已经太过久远，口口相传到现在很多细节都已经模糊不清，但我仍从部落中人的只字片语中拼凑出了一个完整的故事。

所有的一切起始与一个叫做岛田源氏的少年。

源氏是族长的小儿子，晚他哥哥三年出生，是一个如初生的嫩芽一般清丽的男孩子。与哥哥半藏不同，源氏有着极强的好奇心，这份好奇让族人喜欢，也让族人头疼。源氏对外面的世界很是向往，他坚信只要有翅膀就一定能够飞翔，可所有人都劝他不要这么做，族中那堆满了枯骨的祭坛便是一个又一个先辈用自己的性命作出的血淋淋的教训。

“如果不能飞，我们为什么要有翅膀？”源氏不解的问自己的父亲与哥哥。

“也许我们的祖先是可以飞翔的，但我们的血脉已经被稀释，早就没了那个能力”宗次郎轻轻抚摸源氏的头。

“那我们就是怎样都飞不起来了吗？”大儿子半藏忽然插嘴。

“嗯，我们没办法飞起来”宗次郎点头。

“这样啊”半藏点头，虽然表面上有些失落，但他还是接受了这个事实，反而是源氏依旧一脸不忿，嘴里嘟囔着“翅膀就是要用来飞的啊”一边躲开宗次郎的大手。

宗次郎只是笑笑，当这是源氏的小孩子脾气。

未知总是非常吸引人，就像是还未打开的生日礼物一样引人期待，源氏向往着群山之外的世界，他每天都站在房顶上翘首盼望归来的探索队。他们总能带回稀奇古怪的东西，总有讲不完的有趣故事。

“哥哥，你知道吗，天上有种东西叫做星星”源氏坐在桌子上摇晃着双腿看着认真学习的半藏。

“你说星星是什么样子的？会不会像羽织上的金线一样闪耀？”

半藏难得抬起头来，他虽然大源氏三岁但还是个孩子，当然也有着好奇心。

“金线在阳光下才会闪耀，所以星星说不定是和太阳一样灿烂的存在？”半藏的毛笔无意识的在纸上写下了“太阳”两个字。

“好想看看啊”源氏伸直了腿。

“他们说星星在天上，可是天上永远被浓雾笼罩，连阳光都几乎透不进来，怎么才能看得到星星呢？”他烦恼的挠头。

“如果星星有太阳那么亮的话我们不该看不到”半藏把纸上太阳两个字划掉了，在旁边写上了星星，他用毛笔杆点了点下巴，一副思索的样子。

“要是有人见过就好了”源氏长叹一口气。

“就那么喜欢星星吗？”半藏问自己心爱的弟弟。

“听说很漂亮啊，不知道的话真的很在意”源氏跳下了桌子。

“我不想学习，我要去看看探索队回没回来，哥哥你帮我打个掩护”源氏一溜烟出了门，半藏还没来得及阻拦他就不见了踪影。

长叹一口气扶额，半藏摇了摇头，随后他又盯着纸上的字凝视。

“星星吗”半藏若有所思。

时间慢慢流逝，终于到了兄弟两人成年的时候，宗次郎给了半藏和源氏一人一把刀当作成人礼，半藏恭敬的谢过父亲，而源氏就显得随意了很多，这让半藏皱了皱眉头。

成人礼非常的盛大，整个仪式一直进行到晚上才结束。穿着繁琐的衣服行动一天，源氏早就不耐烦，他的心已经飞到了天边，整个仪式都心不在焉。要不是半藏在旁边帮衬他一定会搞砸整个仪式。

“哥哥你都不累的吗？”晚饭时，源氏偷偷凑到半藏耳边说悄悄话。

“当然累啊”半藏的气息喷在源氏耳朵里弄得他痒痒的。

“可这是责任”

“哥哥你真像个老头子”源氏翻白眼。

“是你自己长不大”半藏用手肘戳了源氏肋骨。

“疼死了！”源氏捂着自己的肋骨皱眉看向半藏。

“谁叫你说我老头子”这次是半藏翻了个白眼。

“好好，你不是老头子，我看你只有三岁。”

“你才只有三岁”

“我可没你这么幼稚”

兄弟两人开始互相推搡，直到宗次郎轻咳一声之后两人才又慌忙正坐。

“等一会晚宴结束来我房间，我有东西送给你”趁父亲不注意，半藏又凑近了源氏的耳朵。

“是什么？”

“你来了就知道了”

这之后源氏好奇的抓心挠肝，但无论怎么问半藏他都不开口，嘴巴严的怎么都翘不开，源氏只得让好奇心搔的全身上下都难受，恨不得能控制时间让晚宴赶快结束。

晚宴结束的时候已经是凌晨，源氏从自己的房间内蹑手蹑脚的溜了出来向半藏的房间走去。

“我进来了”小声的打了声招呼，源氏翻窗进入了半藏的屋子。

“叫我来干什么？”他蹲在桌子上看着黑暗中的半藏。

“嘘”半藏把手指放在嘴唇中间然后对他招了招手，源氏乖巧的溜到了半藏身边。

“一会别出声”半藏从袖子中掏出了一个圆形的东西，黑暗中只能看清楚轮廓，源氏虽然不解但还是点了点头。

半藏将圆形的东西放在屋子的正中央，不知道触碰了什么，圆形的球体开始发亮，淡淡的光芒照亮了整个空间，源氏捂住自己的嘴睁大了眼睛。

映入眼帘的是一片星空。

“哥哥！”过于激动的源氏紧紧抱住半藏，兴奋却无法用声音表达，源氏压抑的声音都变了调。

“这是我送给你的成人礼”半藏轻笑。

“这就是你一直想要的星空。”

“这就是星空吗？”柔和的光亮映射在源氏眼中让他的眼瞳闪着光亮，他站起身追逐着墙壁上缓缓移动的星座，兴奋的每一根羽毛都轻轻颤抖。

“哥哥我最喜欢你了！”飞扑进半藏怀中，半藏轻笑着抱住源氏，眼中也带着温柔的笑意。

“从你说你想看星星那天我就开始准备了，后来终于从族中的古老资料里找到了关于星星的描述，我觉得给你这个你一定会很开心的”

“我超级开心！......可我没有东西给你啊”想到这里源氏纠结的皱眉。

“你有什么想要的吗？”他看向半藏。

“有哦”半藏点头。

“那是什么！我一定要帮你弄来！”源氏信誓旦旦的承诺

“给我一个吻就好”说着半藏俯下身，在源氏一脸懵逼的表情中吻住了他的唇。

一片朦胧的星光中，黑与白的两片羽翼交织在一起，羽毛散落一地。

自从见到了水晶球中的星星，源氏对外面的世界更加向往，他已经不满足于等待探索队的归来，他甚至申请加入探索队，可是申请自然被驳回了，因为他是岛田家的二儿子，以后必须继承部落的存在。

“部落由哥哥继承不就好了！我想过我想要的生活”不知道是第几次，源氏又和宗次郎吵了起来。

“你怎么这么幼稚！这么大的人一点责任心都没有！给我去祠堂反省！”宗次郎被气的直咳嗽，源氏气呼呼的被抓进了祠堂正坐。他被锁在祠堂中直到夕阳西下，直到半藏求情源氏才得以出来。

“就那么不想继承家族吗？”半藏叹着气问源氏。

“不想”源氏拼命摇头。

“那你想干什么？”

“我想去看外面的世界”源氏认真的点点头。

“外面的世界？你不是已经看过星空了吗？”半藏似乎并不理解。

“那不一样啊”

“怎么不一样？你要是想看什么我可以继续给你弄来，没必要出去吧”半藏阴沉了脸。

“哥哥你到底是真不懂还是假不懂”源氏没注意到半藏的脸色

“虽然那些东西很震撼，但正因为看到了那些震撼的影像才会让人生出想要看看真实事物想法不是吗？”源氏指向天空。

“你说，要是那片星空在这么宽广的天上究竟会是怎样的景象啊！只是想一想就让人热血沸腾不是吗！”源氏只顾着看天，没有注意到身边表情越来越阴暗的半藏。

“你怎么不说话？”过了一会，源氏终于回过了神，他疑惑的看向身边的半藏。

“你要离开我？”半藏目不转睛的盯着他，眼神冰冷的可怕。

“呃........你也可以和我一起走啊”源氏一瞬间没法适应半藏的转变，他的印象中半藏虽然是个无趣的人，但并没有这么可怕。

“这个家族必须有人来继承，我没法放下责任”半藏的脸色没有半点好转。

“可是我也没法放弃我的梦想啊！”

话不投机，两人都生气的回到了各自的房间，源氏在房间中摆弄着水晶球他托腮看着墙上的星星，脑子里想着半藏。

“为什么哥哥他那么生气，我只是想出去而已……”源氏拨了一下水晶球。

“我是真的不想继承家族，可哥哥和父亲都不像是会通融的样子，尤其是哥哥，看起来很不妙啊.........”

“要不然........我直接溜走吧？”源氏一拍手想到了这个主意。

说干就干，表面上依旧混吃等死，暗地里他偷偷的搜集外出需要带的东西，一周之后终于差不多准备完毕。在出逃的那天晚上，源氏犹豫了片刻，还是将水晶球放进了口袋里。

偷偷溜出房间，源氏向着部落门口飞奔，可令他意想不到的是半藏竟然等在那里。

“半藏......”源氏看着他手中的刀渐渐后退。

“你还是要离开我”半藏的声音平和的可怕。

“我不能放弃我的梦想，我也不想继承家族！”咬咬牙，源氏与半藏对峙。

“那就没办法了，我是不会让你离开的”抽出刀，半藏一步步接近源氏，源氏观察了一下地形从右边的空隙中钻入了密林，半藏在背后紧跟。

在密林中灵活的源氏占了优势，可毕竟他平时疏于修炼，最终还是被半藏逼上了绝路。

“半藏.......你这是....”源氏不敢置信地看着自己陌生的哥哥拿着刀一步步逼近自己。

“要是你离开，还不如杀了你”话音刚落，半藏欺身上前，带着寒气的刀刃划开了源氏的行囊，水晶球在地上摔了个粉碎。

这并没有缓缓他的动作，下一刀立刻跟了上来，源氏狼狈的后退，身上被划了不少口子。

“现在回去还来得及！”半藏吼道，源氏的背后便是悬崖，他避无可避。

“不会的”源氏忽然微笑，他慢慢后退，然后从悬崖上一跃而下。

“只有把我锁在身边这件事，你永远都办不到。”

源氏的声音消散在空气中，半藏狠狠的将刀插在地上，怒不可遏的咆哮。

周围的场景在飞速掠过，狂风吹的源氏睁不开眼，眼看就要落在地上摔成肉饼，源氏坠入了一股不一样的气流。也许是血脉中还未消失的天性，源氏张开了自己的翅膀。

一瞬间，上升气流托举着源氏腾空而起，他以极高的速度向上攀升，羽翼划过厚重的云雾，漫天的星光映射在源氏眼里。

有一种鸟叫蓑羽鹤，那是唯一一种能飞越圣山的鸟，源氏就像它们一样飞越了那诅咒一般的宿命。

触手可及之处便是年幼之时无法碰触的星空，终于抓住了星星的少年也抓住了他的自由。

这个故事并没有完结，谁都不知道这个少年的生死。后来，听说这个少年的哥哥也离开了部落，没人知道他在哪里，听老一辈的族人说，少年的哥哥偶尔会在少年忌日的时候回来。

有一年的忌日，有一个拥有白色羽翼的男人出现在了部落中，从此便再也没有这两兄弟的消息。

也许他们全都死在了外面也说不定，但我更愿相信，他们一起飞到了云层之外的星海上去。


End file.
